El Baile de las Calabazas
by Another-Targaryen
Summary: Aquel baile en que James planeaba invitar a Lily, pero un giro inesperado del destino lo evito. Su mejor amigo estara interesado en la pelirroja? Aquel suceso ha provocado una rara tension entre ellos... Una historia ligeramente incoherente
1. La invitación

**Esta historia contiene ironías, bizarradas y alguna incoherencia.**

**Los personajes presentados le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con excepción de Marie, Margaritte Emily, Anastasia y Bruno, de quienes nadie sabe nada.**

* * *

><p>Había un gran letrero en la entrada del comedor.<p>

"Este sábado 31 de Octubre, asiste con tu pareja al Baile de Calabazas organizado por los alumnos de séptimo curso."

Era la hora de la comida, ahí se encontraban algunos alumnos, analizando el próximo evento y sus consecuencias en ellos…

Un joven de pelo oscuro ligeramente azulado, con ojos grises se acerca rápidamente a sus amigos (a los que están ahí en ese momento)

-Hey, ya tienen pareja para el baile?

A lo cual, un muchacho delgado, de pelo castaño claro, responde.

-No, no creo ir.

-Si…–Dijo en un débil susurro Peter, ese chico de ojos pequeños y pelo castaño sucio.

-QUE! –El joven Sirius, dejo caer un trozo de pan que estaba a punto de comerse…–Tu porque no vas? Y tú con quien vas?

-Porque pronto abra Luna y no me siento muy bien– Tranquilamente Remus le respondió a su amigo.

Emocionado Peter le dice a sus amigos (impresionados) el nombre de su pareja.

-Marie, Hufflepuff, de primer grado…

Los otros chicos intentaron imaginar cómo pudo Pettigrew conseguir una chica para el baile. De pronto, Lunatico rompe el silencio

-Sirius, será mejor que te apresures, quedan pocos días para el baile, si es que vas a ir…

-Claro que quiero ir, pero al parecer ya no quedan muchas opciones…

Era así, pues había estado la mayor parte de su tiempo haciéndole unas bromas ingeniosas a unos Slytherin's, olvidando lo del baile. Rápidamente Colagusano le dice:

-Pero si tu se lo puedes pedir a tu novia, Jeanne?...

-Ella no es mi novia! Mis padres me obligaron a salir con ella porque su familia 'es sangre pura'… –Aplasta un pedazo de pan con gran fuerza. –Pero es una mujer malvada y…

-Si ya sabemos Sirius, no hace falta que digas mas…–Dice Remus tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-Peter, dime nombres

De inmediato el susodicho saca una libreta con nombres de chicas escritos en el… (Sorprendiendo a Lupin con eso)

-Uhm, parece que Margaritte no tiene pareja, tampoco Emily, Anastasia… no espera ira con Bruno… Lily…

-Evans? –Sirius ríe de pronto.– Nadie la ha invitado cierto? –Los chicos asintieron. –Claro, todo el mundo sabe que James la va a invitar y por eso nadie lo hace…

-Que has dicho Black? –Una voz a la espalda del chico de ojos grises, provenía de una chica de ojos verdes, pelo rojo y ligeramente molesta…

-Ahora te dedicas a espiar Evans?

-Repite eso Black…

-Lo de espiar?

-NO! Eso de que nadie me ha invitado por culpa de Potter… Es cierto?–Miro a Lupin.

El muchacho respondió tranquilamente:

-Lo que es cierto, es que James te quiere invitar Lily.

-Bueno, que mal por el entonces, no iré al baile. –Estaba molesta, porque la idea de ir al baile no le disgustaba del todo, pero eso de Potter, últimamente le alteraba los sentidos. Les dio la espalda y se comenzó a alejar.

-Oye, espera espera–Sirius, se había puesto de pie y fue tras ella. –No hablas en serio verdad? No tienes ni idea de lo que preparo James para pedírtelo.

La chica lo ignoro, al ver esto, el chico de ojos grises acelero el paso y se coloco frente a ella. Lily le pregunto:

-Que quieres?

-El viernes iras al partido de Quidditch…

-No

-Déjame terminar de hablar

-No, tengo cosas que hacer–Dijo la pelirroja pasando a un lado de Black

-EVANS! Ni siquiera sabes…–El muchacho dio media vuelta y fue tras ella de nuevo

-Que pasa contigo! Déjame en paz! No iré a ese baile!

-Que te molesta, saber que nadie te ha invitado o saber que James será el único que lo hará?

-Me molesta saber que Potter hizo algo para que los demás se alejen de mí

-Eso no es cierto, el no ha hecho nada, nadie se atreve a invitarte por ese carácter tan pesado que tienes

En realidad todos sentían una curiosidad por lo que había organizado Potter para invitarla.

La chica de ojos verdes siguió su camino tranquilamente y dijo:

-No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo…

-Es la verdad, es más, observa… ALGUIEN QUIERE INVITAR A LILY EVANS AL BAILE?

La chica se quedó helada, estaban cerca de la entrada al comedor, en esos momentos habían varios alumnos que se detuvieron a mirar la inusual escena, se hizo un incomodo silencio. Lily estaba estupefacta y poco podía decir:

-Que crees que haces?

-Demuestro mi teoría…

Era la hora del almuerzo, que las mesas del comedor tuvieran tan poca gente, era porque la mayoría estaban fingiendo hacer algo cerca de la puerta. La pelirroja estaba avergonzada, no podía seguir esa conversación:

-Eres un…

-Habla más fuerte, no te escucho

-Metete en tus asuntos! Vete con tu parejita y deja de molestarme! Oh, es cierto, Sirius Black aun no tiene pareja para el baile! –La chica, trataba de hacer entrar en razón a el muchacho, para que este comprendiera que la conversación se había terminado.

-Así que escuchaste? –Dijo Sirius, recuperándose de ese golpe bajo. –Ese no es el tema aquí…

-Claro, el Sr. Black le tiene miedo al rechazo y por eso no ha invitado a nadie! –Lo cual no era necesariamente cierto y ella lo sabía, pero sí de esa manera de alejaba de esa conversación absurda.

-No le tengo miedo al rechazo

-Sí, lo que tú digas

-Puedo invitar a quien quiera, y si me dice que no, no me importa

-Entonces ve y hazlo, y espero encuentres una que te diga NO. –Esas palabras que honestamente le dirige haciéndolo recapacitar de su situación actual.

-Si claro, quieres ver que lo haga no?

-Haz lo que quieras. –Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, pues la conversación había terminado al parecer, en buenos términos.

-PUEDO HACERLO! CLARO QUE PUEDO HACERLO! ES MAS, EVANS QUIERES VENIR CONMIGO AL BAILE DE CALABAZAS?

La chica se detuvo antes de llegar, y lo hizo por tres razones

1-Black la invito al baile, en un intento de demostrar que las palabras de la chica le habían hecho recapacitar y que ella por supuesto rechazaría para ayudarle a entender mejor el asunto.

2-Potter estaba en la puerta del comedor y se veía sorprendido

3-Potter estaba en la puerta del comedor con Jeanne, la "novia" de Black. Tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

Eso no significaba nada para Lily, después de todo poco le importaba si James tenía algo con la supuesta novia de Black, que sonriera, la abrazara… Bueno si le molestaba… En realidad le disgustaba un poco… De pronto, recordó que debía dar una respuesta, ese rechazo esperado por el tipo a sus espaldas.

-ACEPTO, ACEPTO IR CONTIGO AL BAILE, BLACK!

* * *

><p>Esta es otra historia algo loca, si quieren dejar comentarios adelante!<p> 


	2. La desinvitación

**Esta historia contiene ironías, bizarradas y alguna incoherencia.**

**Los personajes presentados le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con excepción de Jeanne, la chica con la que obligadamente Sirius tenía que relacionarse debido a sus padres (aunque lo evita) y algún alumno de nombre desconocido.**

* * *

><p>-ACEPTO, ACEPTO IR CONTIGO AL BAILE, BLACK!<p>

Y la pelirroja se fue, dejando a un Potter con la boca abierta, al igual que esa chica con la que estaba, a un Black confundido…

-Lo vez, no me importa que digas que no… Espera… Si?

Varios alumnos, dejaron sus importantes actividades y se escucharon los intercambios de información (chisme) de lo sucedido por una pelirroja y un Black, porque todo bien pudo ser una escena ensayada…

James se acerca a Sirius, el de lentes se ve bastante molesto y dice:

-No puedo creerlo, tu…

-Espera, no es lo que piensas, aunque parezca…

-Claro, acabas de invitar a mí… a Lily al baile

-Eso tiene una explicación

-Cual?

-Yo no había invitado a nadie al baile

-Y por eso la invitaste a ella?

-No! Es que me provoco…

El joven de pelo alborotado y gafas, reacciono no muy contento a esas palabras…

-TE PROVOCO? NO ME VENGAS CON ESO!

-No me provoco de esa manera… –Sirius se dio cuenta de que sus inocentes palabras podrían malinterpretarse–Mira, no es eso…

-Ya cállate, no escuchare nada más!

-ESCUCHAME!

-NO! – Le dio la espalda y se fue por el pasillo, intentando terminar tranquilamente la conversación.

-Regresa aquí! Déjame hablar…

-Qué clase de amigo eres! La invitaste!

-Sí, pero no por eso que piensas…

Una larga comitiva iba casualmente por el mismo camino que ellos tomaron, tomando nota del desenlace de aquella situación.

James, sabía que él era su mejor amigo, que debía escucharlo, pero lo que dijo fue:

-No necesito tus explicaciones! Haz lo que quieras, con amigos como tú, para que quiero enemigos.

Ante esto, Sirius no podía permitir que las cosas terminaran así:

-Di lo que quieras entonces! No te voy a rogar…AH–Volteo a ver a su alrededor–Tu, dime donde hay un Slytherin? Necesito desahogarme…

Después de una travesura bien lograda a un alumno de la casa con colores plata y verde, el cual lo dejo empapado de moco de Troll, fue en busca de consuelo, su amigo Lunatico.

-Explícale!

-Lo hare, aunque déjame darte un consejo, piensa antes de hacer las cosas

-Sí, ahora si las pensé, iré a buscar a Evans y le diré que no voy con ella y asunto arreglado. Lupin, gracias.

Remus, que aun no comprendía que había hecho para levantar el ánimo de su amigo le dijo:

-No hay de que, para eso están los amigos

Mientras tanto, James también buscaba consuelo…

-Consuélame…

Le decía a un ser diminuto y plumífero, que lo ignoraba porque él no traía nada para alimentarlo (a su lechuza).

-Lo tengo James! –Dijo apareciendo de repente, un ser de ojos chicos, escurridizo como una rata… Al parecer era Colagusano. – Y si vas a molestar a Quejicus? Eso te hará sentir mejor…

El chico de gafas sonrió, sabía que no era tan divertido ir a molestar a su eterno enemigo Slytherin sin su mejor amigo, pero podría intentarlo…

-A veces Peter, comienzo a creer que tu cerebro si funciona…

Y así fue felizmente a caminar por la hierba, después de haber lanzado un encantamiento que hizo que a Snape se le hinchara la nariz (no estaba muy inspirado).

Lily se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando algunos libros, algunos alumnos la miraban y murmuraban algo, no le importo, sabía lo que había dicho hace un rato y estaba arrepentida de eso.

-Haber que te parece eso Potter. –Puso un libro bruscamente en la mesa. –Dejare plantado a tu amigo.

Una chica de pelo lacio, oscuro, de piel blanca y que era amiga de Lily dijo:

-Lily, estas enojada, molesta o… Celosa?

-De quien? De Potter? No… para nada…–Dijo arrugando una hoja de pergamino. –El no me interesa, tampoco me interesa que se abrace con esa chica…

-La supuesta novia de Black…

-Sí, que ría como bobo…–Era increíble que el pergamino podía llegar a ese nivel de arrugado.

-Claro, pero ese pergamino no era la tarea de…

-Además, yo no quiero ir a ese baile…

Una voz de clara, divertida y varonil dijo a sus espaldas:

-Evans, no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso

De pronto había aparecido, con un porte elegante y una mirada radiante, Black.

-Vete, actor de películas baratas–Dijo Lily sin apartar la vista de su pergamino.

Sirius sin comprender el lenguaje muggle de Evans pregunto:

-Traducción, pequeña amiga de Evans

-Creo que es la manera de insultarte, algo así como "Sera mejor que te vayas porque me molesta tu presencia"

-Es divertido cuando dice esas cosas que no entiendo, pero está bien. Evans, tú también eres película barata….

-No me refería a eso Black…–Dijo la amiga de Lily

-Al grano. –La pelirroja hablo pacientemente. –Puedes dejar de quitarme mi valioso tiempo?

-Sí, solo vengo a desinvitarte al baile

La chica continuaba escribiendo tranquilamente en su pergamino, una sorpresa se presento en su rostro, quizás decepción.

-Bien

Decepción de no poder continuar con su plan de dejarlo plantado.

-Perfecto, que pases un buen día.

Un alegre Sirius llego a la sala común y encontró ahí a su amigo Peter.

-Escurridizo amigo (Colagusano), tengo buenas noticias

-Te refieres a eso de que iras al baile con Evans? Todo el mundo lo sabe, el club de fans (las tuyas) está en guerra con el club de fans de James.

-En serio? Chicas peleando… Suena interesante, pero tendrán que dejarlo porque no iré con ella

-Ah sí? – Se detuvo, saco una libreta y comenzó a anotar– Con quien iras…

-Se lo pediré a Samantha. En fin, ratonil amigo hay que celebrar.

Fueron a buscar algo de comida y después regresaron al dormitorio, esperando encontrar a James y contarle las buenas noticias, pero ahí solo estaba Lupin.

-Remus, mira lo que tengo aquí…–Decía Sirius, frente a su amigo, saco de una de sus bolsas: – Chocolate!

El aludido, ni siquiera volteo a mirar (concentrado en una lectura) y se limito a contestar.

-No quiero…

-Porque? Haber abre esa bocota. –Tomo la cabeza del joven hombre lobo no transformado e intento poner chocolate en su boca.

-Oye, sabes que no lo hare!

Canuto, triste en su intento fallido de alimentar a su amigo, decidió preguntar por otro importante asunto…

-Bueno ya, hablaste con Cornamenta?

-No lo he visto, estaba algo ocupado…–Busco con la mirada el chocolate, había desaparecido…

-Bien, le daré las buenas noticias yo… Ya no iré con Lily al baile!

-Oh, eso alegrara a Cornamenta entonces

Justamente ese chico mencionado, entraba a la habitación, estaba sonriente pero en un segundo su rostro se puso serio y dijo:

-Lo había olvidado, duermo en la misma habitación que el enemigo

-Haber James–El joven Black puso su expresión seria, esa que no solía usar…– Es hora de que sepas lo que paso, te reirás cuando termine…–Sonrió.

-No quiero escucharte, no necesito oírte– Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir, pero antes de que diera un paso lo oyó, una voz potente y llena de energía (y sorpresa!) …

-NO IRE CON EVANS AL BAILE!

El chico de gafas se detuvo, impresionado.

-Podrás invitarla –Decía alegremente Sirius.

-No puedo…– Su mente, la del joven de gafas pensaba LILY LILY, pero la realidad…– Ya invite a tu "novia"

Palabras hirientes hacia el joven Black.

-Invitaste a esa víbora! –Llego hasta su amigo y lo zarandeo. –Porque hiciste algo tan estúpido?

-Ella no es una víbora.–Con él, con Potter, esa chica se portaba diferente.

-Sí lo es, solo mira sus afilados dientes y su veneno correr.

-Como puedes decir eso de tu novia?

-Esa no es mi novia, ni en mil años lo seria. Ve y desinvitala, es más, iré yo y lo hare.

Y por increíble que parezca, lo que dijo James fue:

-Tú no harás nada. No creo eso de que ya no iras con mi Lily… Con ella, toda la escuela ya sabe como se lo pediste…

-No iré! La desinvite, eres el primero en enterarte! – Vio a Colagusano– Bueno, el segundo–Miro hacia atrás, Lunático– El tercero…

-Como quieres que te crea después de lo que vi? –Su mente decía feliz: LILY, LILY NO IRA CON SIRIUS!, y decía triste: y yo tengo pareja…

-Eres un necio, cuando se trata de ella lo eres! Como te lo demuestro, Lupin dile

-James, se que estas molesto pero…–Dijo el buen Remus, tranquilamente…

-TU VAS A DEFENDERLO! –Le molestaba tener pareja que no fuera Lily, por eso que hizo Canuto…

-Escúchame…

-NO, ESCUCHAME TU…–Miro a su alrededor, vio a Peter– Y TU…

Cuando su vista se cruzo con la de Sirius, de nuevo sin saber porque se enfureció…

-Tú lo arruinaste, sabes que me gusta, eres mi mejor amigo… –Le dio la espalda, para contar hasta 10. –O al menos eso creía…

-Estás diciendo que ya no lo somos?

El, James, ni siquiera respondió, su mente era un caos. De pronto se dio cuenta de la tontería que estaba haciendo, estaba a punto de terminar la amistad con su hermano nacido en otra familia. Iba a hablar cuando ese amigo en cuestión dijo:

-Perfecto! Tira a basura nuestra amistad por una maldita pelirroja! Por una estúpida y horrible mujer que solo…

La reflexión que había hecho el joven de gafas, de repente se esfumo, su cuerpo actuó por sí solo y en un intento de conciliar las cosas… Fallo, cerro el puño y golpeo a Sirius en el rostro…

La sorpresa que le causo al muchacho (a los otros dos presentes) fue grande. El golpeado tenía una ira grande, a veces su boca hablaba de más y no lo pensaba hasta que ya lo había dicho, pero lo que a continuación dijo, salió de su cabeza:

-Ya entendí… El que se va de aquí, soy yo…

La cara se le había puesto roja en el lugar donde el puño de James le golpeo, se había limpiado con la túnica un poco de sangre, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Remus corrió tras su amigo golpeado.

-James? –Escucho que Peter lo llama con voz temblorosa. –Porque lo hiciste?

No le respondió, se fue directo a su cama, cerró las cortinas y se quedó ahí, miro molesto a su mano…

-Que hice?

Lupin alcanzo a su amigo…

-Sirius…

-Déjame en paz, quiero estar solo…!

-A donde iras? Es tarde, si Filch…

-Ya se… No iré lejos, solo quiero pensar…

-Se le pasara… No lo tomes en serio, somos amigos y a veces estas cosas pasan…

-Lo sé…

Lo vio alejarse, irse por el retrato de la Sra. gorda.

* * *

><p>Gracias a kienes leen esta historia, es algo rara, excentrica, espero les agrade y dejen sus comentarios, aunke si no les agrada tambien me pueden dejar comentario, jeje... Se ke es inusual ke James y Sirius peleen, pero supuse ke algo asi podria suceder... Por cierto, Jeanne seria asi como una chica intrigosa a la ke le gusta James (no alrevez)<p> 


	3. Golpeando a mi mejor amigo con un huevo

**Esta historia contiene ironías, bizarradas y mas de una incoherencia.**

**Los personajes presentados le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con excepción de Marie, Margaritte Emily, Anastasia, Bruno y Jean, esos de quienes nadie sabe nada.**

**Por fin, despues de mucho tiempo, otro capitulo mas de este fic, gracias por los comentaarios!**

**Ya tengo los siguientes capitulos, pero estoy corrigiendolos, incluso ya tengo otro fic empezado... Y aun no acabo el de Viendo al Futuro!, pero sigo trabajando en el, lo ke pasa es ke he cambiado algunas cosas, en serio ke muchas cosas ke estaban planeadas han ido cambiando a lo largo del fic, igual en este... Espero ke les agrade, dejen algun comentario o sugerencia :D**

* * *

><p>Al despertar, James con la mente despejada, se levanto y rápido fue hacia la cama de Sirius, le pediría una disculpa por eso de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, cuando llego observo que en la cama, no había nadie. Camino hacia otra, enfrente, y despertó a Colagusano<p>

-Donde esta Sirius?

-Eh? – Respondió el muchacho regordete– No se…

Hasta donde recordaba, Sirius no madrugaba, costumbre familiar. Lupin, estaba ya listo (como prefecto, era más responsable que todos ellos juntos, en muchos aspectos).

-Donde esta Canuto?

-Iré a buscarlo, no volvió en toda la noche. –Volteo a verlo, al parecer Potter tenía una cara de preocupación. – Estará bien, no te preocupes. Los veo en el comedor.

El comedor, al despertar, era un sitio de gente ordenada y seria…

-ESE ES MI VASO! –Decía unos chicos de Ravenclaw peleando por un lugar

-ES CIERTO KE UN BLACK IRA CON LILY EVANS? –Decían unas chicas de Hufflepuff

-Es cierto que Potter ira con la prometida de Black? –Decían otras chicas de Griffyndor

-BUAAAAA–Lloraban el club de fans de James

-Sniiiiiiif– Tristeaban el club de fans de Sirius.

-Es cierto que tu hermano ira con una sangre sucia al baile? – Le pregunta un Slytherin a Regulus…

Lily, intentaba hacer caso omiso de todos, en especial de las chicas que lloraban y la miraban atentamente (al parecer, el club de fans de los merodeadores), queriendo matarla con la vista.

-Voy a decirles que no iré con el estúpido Black, para que dejen de mirarme así…

A ella se acerco una chica de Hufflepuff

-Haces bien, la bola de cristal me dice que quieren lanzarte un hechizo de erupciones en el rostro…–Dijo una tal Sybill Trelawney, con un objeto redondo de cristal en las manos, se fue tan rápido como apareció.

-Lo bueno de esto– Dijo Lily a su amiga mientras comía un poco de puré– Es que no tendré que preocuparme por el vestido.

La chica la mira y le dice:

-Pensé que no tener uno, era tu escusa para no ir al baile…

-Lo sigue siendo…

De repente, el tranquilo ambiente cambio, se volvió oscuro y sintió varias miradas hacia donde ella comía.

-Así que no tienes vestido para el baile?

Esa voz, familiar, de buen tono y con palabras llenas de sabiduría (solo cada mil años), era de…

-Black… No tienes algo mejor que hacer? Por ejemplo, invitar a alguien al baile?

-De que hablas? Si tú eres mi pareja para el baile, y mira que eso de no tener vestido es bastante malo…

-Te caíste de tu cama al despertar? Tú me desinvitaste ayer!

-Olvida eso, no podemos decepcionar a nuestro público atento que nos mira y escucha con atención.

Un curioso silencio se había formado en el comedor. La pelirroja volteo a ver y por todas partes alguien disimuladamente los miraba, sus ojos se detuvieron al ver a Potter, parado a unos metros, con una expresión atónita en la cara.

-Te vas a comer eso– Dijo Black, señalando un trozo de pan con mermelada, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que Potter lo observaba…

Y es que lo que James veía, era a Sirius alegremente sentado al lado de la pelirroja, tratando de robar un pedazo de pan que ella tenía al lado opuesto. De pronto, la chica Jean llega y le da un beso en la mejilla a Potter, que sorprendido la volteo a ver.

Lentamente la muchacha de ojos verdes giro la cabeza hacia Sirius y vio que el tenia una pluma de ave en el cabello.

-Tu cabeza…

-Que tiene mi cabeza? –La miro, y más allá vio a su amigo… A Cornamenta…Quien se veía molesto.

Pensó: "Esto, va por ti…"

-Que haces? – Potter pregunta.

-Oh… Lo siento, si te molesta no lo vuelvo a hacer…–Decía la chica con una sonrisa inocente. En un momento, ella vuelve la vista hacia donde esta Lily y Sirius. – El se ve feliz al lado de ella… si me lo preguntas, yo pienso que a él le gusta

Y de nuevo, sin saber cómo, el cuerpo de James se movió solo, tomo un huevo cocido que estaba por ahí (parte del menú de la mañana) y lo lanzo hacia… Ese chico de ojos grises y pelo azulado, demostrando su buena puntería al darle justo en la cara.

Black, por simple instinto lanzo el pedazo de pan hacia ese chico de gafas y pelo alborotado, demostrando a su vez, que daba en el blanco (la cara del otro).

La audiencia, al darse cuenta del peligro que corrían (los que estaban en la línea de fuego, los otros no perdieron detalle alguno de lo que sucedida), se ocultaron bajo la mesa.

James tomo puré y lo lanzo, el cual pudo evadir su oponente quien de inmediato respondió con unas salchichas mordidas. Un tazón de cereal fue a dar a una pared, y un pedazo de tocino cayó sobre la cabellera roja de una chica de ojos verdes. Ella, se unió a la batalla lanzando el aderezo de ensalada que fue a estrellarse contra quien no quería… La profesora McGonagall.

-Potter, Black y por increíble que parezca… Evans, vamos a mi oficina ahora!

Ya en el sitio acordado… La profesora les dice:

-Pueden decirme una buena razón para que desperdicien la comida?

-No–Dice James.

-Ninguna–Dice Sirius

-Lo siento, profesora, es que me deje llevar… Yo…–Dice Lily

-Me sorprende de usted. Aunque he de decir que también me sorprende que los inseparables amigos se demuestren cariño lanzándose comida…

Con una inesperada y sarcástica sonrisa, James dijo:

-Solo le mostraba mi afecto a este de aquí.

-Ya lo ve, nos queremos mucho–Dijo Black

Una vena saltona en la cara de McGonagall apareció (no era la primera ni la última vez que sucedía) y les dijo:

-Suficiente! Están castigados, los tres, después de clases les hare limpiar una de las mazmorras.

De pronto, James levanto la mano

-Pueden ser mazmorras separadas?

La profesora lo mira con cierta curiosidad en el rostro.

-Tiene estoy que ver con ese rumor que hay de ustedes acerca del Baile?

La pelirroja quedo estupefacta, solo eso faltaba, incluso los profesores lo sabían…

Al salir del despacho, James rápidamente se giro y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Sirius, se movió, como tratando de detenerlo pero de pronto, solo se giro hacia la pared y golpeo su cabeza en ella. La pelirroja se compadeció de él y le dijo:

-Así acomodas tus ideas?

-Que talla eres? –Fue la contestación del chico de ojos grises.

-Piérdete!

La muchacha dio media vuelta y a toda prisa se fue a su clase, ya era malo llegar tarde y tener un castigo lo era aun más.

En pociones, James corrió a sentarse al lado de Remus, escucho sin prestarle atención a Slughorn que le castigaba con algo por llegar tarde que no se molesto en recordar. Al poco rato llego Lily y un poco después Sirius (quien se tuvo que sentar con Peter). La clase consistió en hacer una poción para hacer crecer el cabello.

Potter se concentraba en la poción, dejando de lado sus problemas actuales.

-En serio! Yo había olvidado lo de ayer!

-Pues no me pareció así esta mañana–Le comento Lupin.

-Todo ocurrió tan rápido ellos juntos…–Aplasto un ciruelo y lo arrojo al caso, después tomo cenizas de cuervo y vertió una gran cantidad.

-Cuidado con eso…–Le dijo su amigo.

-Como una pareja feliz. –Un frasco de sulfuro andaba por ahí, James, lo arrojo sin siquiera abrirlo.

-Porque no dejas…

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ellos así! –Un puño de uñas de dragón fueron a la poción y un liquido rojo, después uno amarillo, ni siquiera veía los ingredientes.

-Eso no se hace de esa manera…

-Ya se que no es la manera! Pero…–El se refería al tema de Lily y Sirius.

-NO HAGAS ESO! –Grito de pronto Lunatico, varios voltearon a verlos.

-Está bien, no…

Y la frase no la termino porque su caldero exploto y los lleno de un líquido amarillento que les comenzó a sacar erupciones…

* * *

><p>Pronto, mas de esta loca e incoherente historia<p> 


	4. El vestido

**Esta historia contiene ironías, bizarradas y alguna incoherencia.**

****Los personajes presentados le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con excepción de Marie, Margaritte Emily, Anastasia, Bruno y Jean, esos de quienes nadie sabe nada**.**

**Por fin ya publico otro capitulo de este fic. Gracias por los comentarios ke he recibido y tambien por los ke lo han agregado a las alertas, me alegra saber ke lo leen.**

* * *

><p>Era su recorrido común en los pasillos y las escaleras, Remus ese día se sentía bien físicamente (su problema peludo aun no aparecía).<p>

-Ayúdame! Amigo, hare lo que me pidas! Lo que sea!... –Menciono ese apuesto chico de pelo azulado mientras caminaba al lado de su amigo, al final pensó bien eso de 'lo que me pidas'– Por un día…

-Sirius. –Respondió el muchacho, atento a la conversación. –Primero dime, donde te quedaste anoche?

-En el cuarto donde duerme Longbottom, Streak y ellos… No importa eso, tienes que hacerme un favor…

-Está bien, ya intente hablar con James, pero después de hoy esta algo…

-No, eso lo hare yo después, necesito que esta noche vengas conmigo a Hogsmeade…

-Qué? Para que… Sabes que sin la capa de James es peligroso…

-Pídela prestada…

-No lo hare

-Bueno, entonces trae el mapa, debemos de salir…Por favor, ayúdame. –El lo sabía, era la hora de sobornar. –Y te daré chocolate!

-No quiero chocolate!

-Bueno, te daré pan entonces, pero ayúdame

El chico, Remus Lupin, lo pensó por un momento, miro a su amigo, en verdad parecía algo desesperado…Al final respondió

-Está bien, lo hare.

La preocupación desapareció por completo de Black, mostro una radiante sonrisa, dijo:

-Perfecto nos vemos a las 10 en la sala común, ven solo.

Era la hora indicada, no había alumnos a esa hora, la mayoría se habían ido a recostar. Vio en una butaca cerca de la chimenea una figura moverse, solo podía ser una persona. Ya sabía Remus, que su amigo Sirius estaba loco, el también lo estaba y por eso era Lunatico, pero a veces Canuto daba señales de querer arrebatarle ese título.

-Vamos…–Se levanto rápidamente ese muchacho de ojos grises, y se dirigió a la salida.

El, Lupin, lo sigio.

-Se puede saber que vas a hacer haya?

-Comprar un vestido…

-Eso usaras en el baile, sabes no creo que te veas bien con el…–Dijo mirándolo y riendo burlonamente.

-No es para mí…– Respondió dándole un ligero empujon– Es para una amiga tuya… Dime Lupin, haz abrazado a Evans?

El chico, se sonrojo ligeramente y le respondió:

-Eso que tiene que ver ahora?

-Oh, tiene todo que ver… Por lo visto si lo has hecho, perfecto, el plan va como esperaba… Para esta misión, solo nos importa su cuerpo…

Aunque eso se escuchaba algo sucio, Remus comprendió rápidamente lo que quería hacer su amigo.

-Me impresiona que no hayas intentado transformarte en ella.

-No conseguí quitarle un cabello para la poción multijugo.

Y en verdad lo había intentado, pero la chica pelirroja parecía hacer todo lo posible por huir de el.

Al día siguiente:

Desde que Sirius y James pelearon, Peter se sentía desconcertado y no sabía cómo responder a los ingeniosos comentarios que hacia Potter.

-Ya escuche que tienes pareja para el baile Colagusano.

-Si…

-Me alegra que tú seas buen amigo y no salgas con las chicas que le gustan a tus amigos…

-No…

-Tienes hambre? Vamos por comida…

-Si… Uh, James… Todavía sigues enojado con Sirius?

-Pues… Quizás… No… Bueno…

De pronto, apareció esa chica Jean y su amigo se fue con ella, a pesar de todo, Peter podía ver que Cornamenta estaba más triste que enojado.

-Ratonil amigo, escabúllete hacia acá

Escucho una voz familiar cerca, volteo a ver, y encontró a Canuto escondido tras una armadura.

-Sirius, donde has estado? Y porque hueles a gallinero?

-Ignora el olor, necesito un favor… Bueno dos… –Olio su túnica– Que sean tres.

-Claro, dime.

-Primero, seguro recuerdas la cinta de pelo que James planeaba regalarle a Lily, la debes tomar prestada, segundo la colocas en esta caja y quiero que le des esto a la amiguita de Evans.–Le entrego una caja algo grande color blanco, con una leyenda que decía Lily. – Por último, mete en esta bolsa sin fondo un par de túnicas y te veré en el tercer piso…

-Porque no vas tú por las túnicas?

-Tú haz lo que te digo sin preguntar, recibirás una recompensa

-Ah sí? Cual?

-La mejor que puedas tener, tu hazlo…

Aun con dudas, Peter decidió hacerlo sin preguntar más y sin saber que sería su recompensa.

Ese día, había partido de Quiditch, por lo que no había mucha gente en las salas comunes, era un viernes en la tarde cuando Griffyndor se enfrentaría a Ravenclaw.

La amiga de Lily, que dormía en la misma habitación que ella, recibió el paquete. Sabiendo lo que quizás estaba ahí, fue al cuarto que compartía con la pelirroja y otras chicas con las cuales no tenían muy buena relación. Al llegar, pensó que era mejor idea dejar la caja sobre la cama y que la pelirroja lo encontrara.

-Que es eso? –Menciono la compañera de cuarto.

-Es de Lily. Déjalo ahí…–Respondió la amiga de Evans.

-Descuida, ni que quisiera robarle algo a 'esa'.

Se fue, al partido en donde estarían todos atentos, para ver quienes serian los que se enfrentarían en el partido final.

En las gradas del estadio, Sirius se encontró con Peter, quien le contaba su hazaña lograda con éxito

-Excelente, así se hace ratonil amigo…

-Y mi recompensa?

-Es tan grande, pequeño cerebro nuez, que si lo piensas, no cabe en ningún lugar

-Dámela, por favor Sirius, quiero verla.– Emocionado brincaba, Colagusano.

Tomo a la ratilla no transformada por los hombros, lo miro directamente a los ojos, sonrió alegremente y le dijo:

-Es mi gratitud, lo vez? Es inmensa!

Termino dándole un ligero abrazo y después se volvió a mirar el partido…De alguna manera, Peter se sintió defraudado…

James estaba desenfrenado, cada quaffle que tenia era un gol seguro, incluso se atrevió a tomar un bat y golpear una blugger con tal fuerza que llego hasta el publico. El partido termino, con Griffindor como ganadores indiscutibles. Sería una gran fiesta. Al pisar de nuevo tierra, entre el público logro ver a Sirius, corrió hacia el.

-Lo hicimos! Estamos en las finales!

Aunque al principio, se vio sorprendido, el joven Black, pronto reacciono y dijo:

-Claro! Y más te vale ganar! –Tomo con uno de sus brazos la cabeza de su amigo y le comenzó a revolver el pelo.

De pronto, las miradas de cientos se posaban sobre ellos, no es que quisieran hacerlo, solo querían información actual acerca del tema más hablado en los últimos días. Había unos murmullos… Acaso ya se han reconciliado? El club de fans de Sirius y James (que entraron en tregua durante el partido de ese día) rezaban por verlos juntos otra vez.

Potter lo recordó, estaba molesto con su mejor amigo, dejo de sonreír, aunque no se libro del brazo de Black.

-Pero iras al baile con Lily…

-Tú eres mi mejor amigo… No dejes volar esa imaginación que tienes, te daré una sorpresa ese día

-Es cierto! La desinvitaste…–Miro al chico de ojos grises con una gran sonrisa.

-No… En realidad, cancele la desinvitacion… Pero te hará feliz saber que ella sigue negándose a ir…

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu –Decía el público, ya que Potter se veía tenso, su rostro sombrío… Black se preparo para otro golpe (por si las dudas)

-Aun así… Sigues siendo mi amigo…–Sonrió y le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho.

-AHHHH! – Grito el club de fans de Sirius

-WOW! –Grito el club de fans de James.

-Ohhhhh! –Grito el resto del público.

Una gran comitiva seguía a los dos amigos hacia la sala común de Griffyndor, en el camino se acerco a ellos Remus felicitando al equipo ganador y a James, también Peter apareció por ahí.

Llegaron al sitio de celebración, entraron y de pronto aparecieron cervezas de mantequilla, algunos panes de calabaza y una caja blanca que tenía un letrero evidentemente llamativo…

"Con amor, de Black para Evans"

James se quedó helado, pensando una y otra vez en esa frase

Sirius se quedó sorprendido, sabía que era esa caja, pero no sabía que hacia ahí el letrero.

Remus miro al de ojos grises extrañado.

Peter… No se había dado cuenta…

De nuevo hubo silencio, una pelirroja entraba de pronto a la sala común, las miradas se posaban sobre ella y le abrían el camino hasta la caja blanca. Observo lo que estaba escrito, no dijo ni una palabra.

Potter dio media vuelta y salió por el retrato de la sr gorda, Black corrió tras el

-Eso no es lo que parece!

-En serio? Y qué es? –Respiro profundamente y mirando a la cara de su amigo– Esta bien, tu no harías algo así…

-Ese letrero no debería estar ahí–Dijo Canuto.

-Solo el letrero? Entonces si es un regalo tuyo para ella?

-Sí, pero no pienses mal… –Hacia un movimiento con la mano, restando importancia al hecho–Es solo un vestido…

-Ah– Dio media vuelta y camino

Al ver a Potter marcharse, quien no se veía precisamente feliz o contento, solo se le ocurrió una cosa:

-JAMES, ELLA NI SIKIERA ME GUSTA! NO LA SOPORTO! MI ERROR FUE INVITAR A UNA CHICA MARIMACHO AL BAILE!

Su amigo, de gafas, volteo a verlo, sorprendido por sus palabras y vio de inmediato una cabellera roja cerca de Canuto (Y más atrás, al fondo, un montón de caras curiosas).

Lily, con toda paciencia y tranquilidad, mostrando su lado femenino, sonrió amablemente a Black y le dijo:

-QUEDATE CON TU ESTUPIDO VESTIDO! – Y con un movimiento ágil, tomo la caja le acomodo las ideas en la cabeza. – NO IRE CONTIGO AL BAILE JAMAS!


End file.
